Hi Pa
by JFinne
Summary: I got bored so I played the Long Dark and wrote this as I played. The first week of possibly many more. It'll end when my character dies, haha.


I got bored and decided to play The Long Dark.  
So I'll write my journal here as I play, let's see how many days I can go.

Day 1

Thought I'd start writing a journal.  
I've never been much of a writer, but when I found this journal in that small corner store as I waited for the ferry, I just felt like buying it. Something about the brown leather cover just felt right. I don't know. I like the way it smells. What the heck, that's a good reason as any to start writing I guess. And I guess I can give it to Pa when I get back. So he can read about what he missed. So hi Pa!

So what do people usually write in journals? Talk about the weather? What they eat? The shape of their poo?

Might as well talk about my day, I guess.  
So I'm waiting for the ferry, it's docking as I write but won't leave in 20ich min. So I have some time to kill. Why am I waiting for the ferry? Well I'm going to Great Bear Island.

I'm going alone this year, first time at that.  
Pa's leg still isn't good enough for him to join this year's hunting trip. Shame, we've been going to the cabin together every year since I was 12. Most of the time we'd play cards under the candlelight, and listen to old rock from when Pa was young.

You remember that, Pa? We did have fun.

I shot my first dear when I was 14. I remember it like yesterday. I was so excited, but I'm sure you remember that, Pa. Few things are as enjoyable as fresh game you've shot yourself. I actually remember that moment better than the night I lost my V-card. Haha. Well I'll leave my sex-life at that, I'm sure you're not interested.

I'll write more later, need to hurry if I want to get a good parking spot on the ferry now.

God fucking damn!  
You won't believe the winds today. Took me 3 hours to drive to the garage at the maintains shed. I know! 3f-inghours! There's more snow than usual, like WAY more snow. and the wind was loud enough to drown out the radio. I would've really liked your company now, Pa. And you were right, I should have taken a warmer jacket with me.

Jacob isn't here. He's usually at the shed this time of the year, but not today. Good thing I knew where the spare key is. Took some thicker gloves and the snow-boots from our locker. I'll start walking to the cabin in a bit, snow's too deep for the car so I'll just leave it at the garage. Just need to warm my fingers for a bit. Radiator's broken thou.

Made it to our hunting lodge.  
God I hate walking in snow with all this shit. But now I'm here. Guess I'll start unpacking for the week. But first, a fire. It's freezing in here.

Did I really eat all the beef jerky already? Well I do enjoy a car-snack.

So I finished packing up. And it seems I DID forget a few things. Yeah yeah, don't give me that look. Actually it's no biggy, forgot the matches is all. But I'm sure there's some lying around. But it's gotten too dark to find them, guess I'll sleep with double the blankets tonight. And yeah, the lamp. I forgot the lamp. That's why I can't find the matches…

Day 2

Did you take the rifle home last year? I can't seem to find it. It's not above the fireplace.

Nope. I found it. Basement. Here's a reminder for you, next time, tell me where you hide the boomstick!  
But I can't find any matches! So I can't start a fire! and I NEED my morning coffee! Sigh… Guess I'll have to get some from my car. I know I have a pack or two in the glove box. At least I don't have to take the backpack with me. Won't take more than half an hour.  
Why did I quit smoking, always having a lighter in my pocket would have been nice now. Practical, even.

I'm back. And not only do I have matches, I found my beef jerky! (It had fallen between the seats)  
Jacob was at the garage as well. We talked for a while, which is why it took longer than expected. His kid just turned three. And already talking like a pro, he said. It doesn't feel like it's been three years already. They do grow fast… But I'm sure you know that better than me.  
He also borrowed me a better jacket and a pair of wool socks, I think his wife knitted them. I tried to say no, but he insisted. And it IS colder than usual this year.

Feels good to get some warmth into this old house, smells nicer too. Coffee…

Well, I think I'm all settled and done. And it's noon already so I think it's time to begin the hunting season. Already dusted of the rifle.

Well, nothing today.  
I went to the hut by the pond just down the hill. Frozen as solid as last year. I just sat in the hut for a couple of hours and stared across the pond. hoped a deer might come to eat the plants across the pond, but no.  
But it is nice to get away for a week. There's just something… calm about this place that I can't find in the city. And getting away from that awful desk job is a dream come through! Seriously, why can't people just Google shit before they apply for insurance! Everything's on our website! If I have to explain how fire-insurance works one more time! Seriously folks! It's in the god damn name! FIRE! Yeah and now I'm pissed… didn't mean for that.

Note to self: No more thoughts of work.

You're missing something.  
It's a clear sky and it's all lit up with stars. I'm sitting on the bench behind the cabin and just star gazing. It's cold as fuck, but at least the bean soup is warming. No northern lights today though. Remember that one time? When almost the entire sky was lit up with green? Hope I get to see that before the week is over.  
But it's late. Bed calls.

Day 3

What and non-eventful day. After breakfast I went to the hut by the pond again. Spent almost all day there, saw and heard nothing. And now I'm out of jerky.  
I did go past the garage again. Jacob made some stew and we talked for a while. He too hadn't seen any deer yet. So I'm not the only one who hasn't seen anything yet.  
But I guess it would have been a new record if I got a deer before Thursday. One can dream.

Got bored so I did some reading. I never was a fan of graphic novels, but Hellblazer is pretty F-ing cool. Really dig the atmosphere the writer manages to portray. And the way he writes. Awesome. But I had to stop reading as to not waste my phone battery. Only got one spare and it's not like I can charge my phone out here.

The wind is getting worse. The old wood walls have been creaking all night and kept me from sleeping.  
Need to chop some wood tomorrow.

Day 4

Okay… There's one hell of a storm today. Tried to go outside to get some wood, but I could hardly see my own hand in front of me. The wind bit so hard at my cheeks it felt like getting slapped by iron. I'm not even kidding. I've never seen a storm this bad.  
I broke one of the chairs for some wood, I'll get a new one till next year.

I tried to give you a call. It didn't go through. Guess the storm is messing with the signal.

Today's plan: Reading in front of the fireplace.

Good damn I'm boored… Been playing Solitare for what feels like forever. But it's only been two hours.  
I have a bad habit of snacking. Finished two packs of crackers today. And all the chocolate bars.

Really hoped I'd get a deer today. But it seems like I'm stuck indoors all day. Well there's still two days left. If the storm doesn't settle by tomorrow I'll be pissed.

If that's the case, I'll go home…

I HAATE Solitare!

Day 5

Thank god! All sunshine and blue sky today.

Think I'll prepare a food basket (stash some soda cans and snacks in my backpack) and go for a ¨hunting walk¨ today. I haven't seen anything by the pond all week so I might as well go out and search, instead of just sit and wait.

I feel like today is the day.

Okay. The weather might look fine, but the temperature was not. Flying fucking hell it was cold! I had barely walked for 30minutes before I couldn't feel my fingers anymore. Like needles were picking at them. The soda cans in my backpack fucking FROZE! That's right. that's how f-ing cold it is. It's strange when you walk in freezing snow.  
You start to sweat because it's hard to walk in the heavy snow, but at the same time your hands, feet, and face are losing their feelings for the cold.  
Needless to say, I went back to the cabin before noon.

And no, I didn't see any deer…

Got the stove going now. Trying to un-freeze my sodas. Feels good to sit with my bare feet towards the fire.  
Shit, It feels as if the inside of my knees are frozen. If that makes any sense?

I got myself a soda slushy! It's good, but I'd prefer something warm right now.

Naaw hell no! Soda slushy with my feet against a crackling fire as far away from civilization I can get! I'm living the life maan! Hahaha!

Spare phone battery, here we go. Just one more chapter. Hehehe.  
Reception's shit out here, good thing I downloaded the thing.

Went down to the pond again. It's late already, but I kind of hoped I's see a deer. There's heavy snow falling. Might have to dig out my car tomorrow, good thing Jacob has a snowplow. Shouldn't be a problem.

Tomorrow's my last day here. Maybe I'll get a shot and put it in the back of my pickup. Then we'll get venison on the table when I get home, Pa.

Wind's picking up again.

Day 6

Got up early. Making a quick breakfast with coffee and then I'm going down to the pond. Hopefully I'll get a ¨early bird¨ who's out for some grass by the pond edge. Hopefully.

Yeah, well, that sucked… froze for maybe an hour before I went back.  
Didn't get one.  
Guess I'll start packing now. I'd like to be on the road before dark and I have a feeling it might take a while to clear the road of all the snow.

Rifle is in the basement. Same place you hid it.

Hmm, didn't eat as much as I thought. Well I'm definitely a snacker, haha, all the good stuff is gone, but I have plenty of conserved soup and beans. Yuck… not the best of car-snacks.

Making some coffee and soup for Jacob and me. Got some time to write while it's getting done.  
So, it was as I feared. Snow everywhere. Jacob have been shoveling snow all day, sure made him happy to see me arrive- another helping hand.  
So yeah. I got the car out. A while ago we got the snowplow out as well, so Jacob finished cleaning up the parking lot and started on the road out of here. It'll take some time, but it's already getting dark.  
We might have to stay another night, and then I won't get on the road till tomorrow. But that's a Sunday, so we won't be late for the week at least.

Good thing Jacob has a spare bed in the garage.

Yeah… We'll have to stay another night.  
At least this time I have someone to play cards with.

Day 7

So… Pa.  
Don't know how to write this but. We have a problem…

So Jacob and I cleared the road out of here, cleared the turn, and got to the bridge leading to the ferry. And… The bridge has collapsed. Jacob was as surprised as I. I think it's because of that storm couple of days ago.

We're back at the garage now, trying to figure out what to do. I can't get a signal, neither can Jacob. I think the storm destroyed more than the bridge, like a radio tower. I started up the car and tried to get something on the radio, but there's only static.

Jacob thinks we should stay put. I agree.  
If I don't come home today, you and Ma will notice, right? Hopefully you'll know something's wrong and call help. Jacob thinks his wife will do the same. And even if you for some reason don't, they'll know something's wrong when I don't show up for work tomorrow.

We have food for a week, maybe more, so we'll be fine till help shows up. Water is no problem, we'll just melt some snow. Plenty of wood too.

You'll send for help. Sure, we're out in the middle of nowhere in mid-winter, but people know we're out here. Help will come. But I'm not going to lie, this is a bit… unnerving.

We'll wait.


End file.
